Just Another Day in Ponyville
by LucidityAcheived
Summary: Berry Punch indirectly killed a pony, teenage Tornado Bolt has to sit next to a whining colt on the bus, Octavia accidently causes a building to collapse, it's just another day in Ponyville!
1. It was only vodka!

Berry Punch perked up as she heard the bell above her door ring. A smile came onto her face as she thought of who she would be serving first this night. Being a bartender did get lonely, and a few ponies came with tales of another land or something just as interesting. Her smile faded as she saw it was just another already drunk stallion who would pass out on the floor.

She shared a look with her friend Bottlecap, who also had the nightshift with her, before looking back at the pony who just came in. "Would you like something to drink?"

He stumbled to the back of the bar. "Naw, I'm just...meeting a friend...he's right over there." Berry and Bottlecap looked over to where his hoof was pointing. He was pointing to a pole.

"That's for the pole dancers, they work in the evening. You're late if you wanted to see someone. We do have the numbers of them, were you looking for Apple Bottom or Candylicious?"

The stallion looked at Bottlecap with a confused look. "Naw, they're already here, whatcha talkin' bout?"

Berry raised an eyebrow at Bottlecap, who shrugged in response. "Dude, you're drunk. Go home."

"But the night's still young..." He got up and started towards to two bartenders. "We can still have fun."

"What about your friend? Surely you can't just leave your friend alone." Bottlecap smiled nervously, knowing he was hitting on them.

"Aw, he's a douchebag anyway. Whadda ya say ladies? Wanna see if I can make you neigh?" He started laughing, but in a drunken way.

Berry Punch grabbed a bottle from the shelf. "Here you go, drink up big boy." She said in a seductive tone.

"VAGINAS!" He grabbed the bottle excitedly and started chugging. Clear liquid dripped from the corners of his mouth and onto the floor.

"What did you give him, Berry?"

"I don't know, I just grabbed a random bottle. We'll steal some of his bits once he's passed out. Try to read it." Berry tilted her head to try to read the label, but Bottlecap beat her to it, being able to read upside down.

"You gave him some regular vodka, is he really going to pass out from that?"

"He was pretty drunk to begin with."

"You have a point there, Berry." Soon after their conversation, the stallion thrust the bottle on the counter.

"Now that's what I call oral sex!" He swayed a little before passing out. Saliva and unswallowed alcohol started pooling on the floor beside him.

Bottlecap wrinkled her nose in disgust. "This is my least favorite part of bartending."

Berry Punch rolled her eyes and started snooping in his saddle bag. "Oh, I'll clean, you drag his body. Got it!" Berry exclaimed as she withdrew her hoof to show a few bits. "I took an extra bit to show him not to hit on us."

"Cool, we can put it towards more strippers for the evening. I got the body, where should I put him?"

Berry grabbed a mop and balanced on her hind legs to mop up the liquids on the floor. "Just drag him to that one store on the outskirts of the town. Hardly anypony lives there."

"Got it." Her friend departed with the stallion and Berry finished mopping up the floor. Once finished she sat on a chair in front of the counter. Nopony else would be here until early morning, so once her friend got back they could do whatever they wanted inside the bar for a few hours. This was one of the perks of having the night shift. The stallion was one of the reasons everypony avoids it.

She sat in silence for a few minutes until her friend opened the door out of breath. "I got really cold. So...what do you want to do?"

"I don't know, and I'm assuming you don't know either."

"You assumed correctly." Bottlecap sat down in a chair and flopped the top half of her body on the counter. "What's up with Sweetie Drops, anyway?"

"What about her?"

"You know, her name?"

"Oh, like Carrot Top, Sweetie Drops is her real name, and Bonbon is the name we gave her when she started making sweets. She originally worked with ribbons, you know."

"Wow, that's weird. Like how you sold fruit, but now you're a bartender."

"Yeah, her cutie mark is like mine and has a few meanings. You don't have to worry about that, you're just a bartender."

"I'm glad for that, I would explode from the mystery of what else my cutie mark could mean."

XXX

The rest of the night passed quickly for the pair after a deck of cards was found. Once dawn came a few stallions came in for a drink or two, and the game of solitaire was ditched to read the newspaper that appeared.

"Hey, Botts," Berry motioned for her friend to come closer. "Isn't that the pony that came here last night?"

**Famous Actor Found Passed Out in Alley**

**The famous actor known to many as "Subliminal Message" was found passed out in an alleyway by Quills and Sofas. Nopony knows what he was doing the night before, as he was still unresponsive a few hours after being found. Rumors that he has gone into a coma sprouted as soon as he was found by wanderers. This rumor was proven true by doctors, and family members are considering "Pulling the Plug" on the life machine. We don't even know if that's a phrase or just a verb. We don't even know who's writing anymore. But this story is true, we can tell you that much.**

"Berry..." Bottlecap slowly turned her head to said purple and pink pony, "I think our shift's over, we should go. Now."

Berry nodded her head in response as the ponies for day shift walked in. "I agree, friend. Let's go." The ponies walking in, Coconut and Golden Grape, saw a blur of pink and blue as the two mares ran as fast as they could to their homes, eager to sleep the guilt off.

* * *

**Yeah, I think these would be fun for me to write. Just little oneshots in the world I've created in my head for ponyville. I had to check the wiki to find Bottlecap, Coconut, Golden Grape, and the stripper ponies. I made up Subliminal Message, so if you want to create something for him feel free, because I would. **

**Review or follow, because I won't continue unless you review, and if you like these, reviews fuel me. You can follow as well, of course, but reviews motivate me slightly more. And what's your favorite background pony? Just asking so I can see who's popular. They don't even have to have a fanbase, they just need to have a name from the wiki or something. **

**See ya whenever!**


	2. Tornado Bolt and the bitch

Tornado Bolt shivered in the cold silently, she never was very close to her neighbors. Her ears perked up as she heard the squeak of the bus' brakes before it turned the corner. She focused on the bus as she waited for it to climb up the hill at an incredibly slow pace. _Celestia, the bus is slow. _She knew what was coming up, assigned seats. No longer would she talk with Candy Stripe, she would be stuck by a jerk. Her eyes narrowed as the bus stopped and opened the doors.

She glanced at the two rows of ponies looking out the window or staring into space. No one liked these seats, it seemed. "Tornado Bolt," She turned her head slightly to glare at the bus driver. "You'll be sitting in row 8." _Fan-fucking-tastic._ Tornado trotted down the narrow isle to realize her worst fear. The wheel seat. Her legs were longer than most others, so this would not be a fun bus ride. She took her seat quickly and placed her saddle bag by her hip.

It wasn't fun to have your legs scrunched up against your chest. And since she was a pony who actually took the comfort of others into consideration, she wouldn't rest her knees on the seat in front of her. Eager to pass the time, she withdrew her music player and stared out the window, her thoughts getting lost in the heavy bass filling her ears.

A stop later, Tornado felt the seat next to her shift as her bus mate sat down. She narrowed eyes in distaste. It was Dumbbell. He was one of the largest ponies in school. Not fat, just...large. She gritted her teeth and hissed to show that she was NOT happy.

* * *

It was 2:30, end of the school day. After retrieving her saddle bag full of homework, Tornado Bolt walked her normal speed when it hit her, she had the wheel seat. She would have the wheel seat for a while, and this dumbass she was sitting next to was going to take the window seat on the ride home. Tornado slowed down when she saw him waddling slightly. Luckily, she got behind him.

He stopped at their seat and moved to the side. "Get in."

"What? No, my stop is before yours, get in there."

"But it's uncomfortable."

"JUST GET IN!" A smaller colt shouted at the two. Dumbbell got in first and Tornado followed. He started pushing once the smaller colt got in their seat.

"What are you doing?"

"Get out!"

"Oh. Hell no." She attempted to use her hooves to keep him from pressing her out, but she was still so lightweight.

"Just do it!"

"I said hell no! You're such a PUSSY!" She body slammed him into the wall.

He scoffed and looked out the window. Another colt looked at her. "He is a little bitch."

She nodded. "Oh, I know. He needs to grow a pair. You know, if you suffer in silence," She told Dumbbell, "Maybe you can keep your dignity instead of acting like a little brat." He muttered something, but she didn't know what he said.

Tornado Bolt smirked at her small victory and listened to her System of a Down with more happiness than usual.

* * *

**I apologize for the shortness of this chapter, but I'm really tired right now and I need to update this story before it gets lost.**

**This is actually based off of something that happened to me on...Monday. Yeah, Monday. I'm Tornado Bolt and the brat I sit next to is Dumbbell. On a somewhat related note, body slamming strong people if you're an underweight girl is a very satisfying feeling. If you are underweight or skinny like I am, try it to a brat. If you are a large person, you should look out for people who have something against you.**

**On a completely unrelated note, search up the song "Classico" by Tenacious D. It is seriously an amazing song. Of course there IS cursing, so don't listen if you don't like that stuff. **

**Till I'm inspired again, followers and readers. **


End file.
